Latitude and Longitude/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Blowing wind is heard. A young man, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are shown walking through snow-covered mountains. TIM: Do you have any more of those energy bars? MOBY: Beep. An animation shows a door on Moby’s stomach open, revealing a roll of toilet paper. Moby holds up the toilet paper to show Tim. MOBY: Beep TIM: Energy bars! A flashlight drops down into the section of Moby’s stomach where the toilet paper once was. Moby holds up the flashlight to show Tim. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I think the cold has frozen your circuits. Let’s answer a letter. Paper unfolding is heard. An animation shows Tim hold up a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I live in California. Where can I go to see latitude and longitude lines in my state? From, Dale. TIM: You can’t actually see latitude and longitude lines in real life. Electrical current is heard. Moby rocks from side to side. TIM: They’re imaginary. Electrical current is heard. TIM: We use them on maps and globes. An image shows a globe. TIM: They crisscross to form a grid over the earth. And you can use this grid to pinpoint locations anywhere on the planet! An animation shows crisscrossing yellow lines covering the globe vertically and horizontally. Dots appear on the globe one at a time. TIM: Longitude lines run north-south. There are 360 of these imaginary lines, each of which is called a degree. A series of lines running from the top point of the globe to the bottom point of the globe appear. TIM: You can remember which way they run because they’re long — for longitude. The 0- degree line, or Prime Meridian, runs through Greenwich, England. Grinding gears are heard. Electrical current is heard. Moby’s head twitches to the right. MOBY: Beep? TIM: There was an observatory at Greenwich where British astronomers had been studying longitude. An image shows a drawing of a brick building. Three domed shapes are seen on the building. TIM: The rest of the world relied on their findings, so when it came time to name a Prime Meridian, scientists around the world agreed on Greenwich. An image shows a world map. A yellow, vertical line is drawn through a point on the map, located in Eastern England. TIM: There are 180 degree lines to the east and west of the Prime Meridian. The labels “120 degrees Upper W,” “60 degrees Upper W,” “0 degrees,” “60 degrees Upper E,” “120 degrees Upper E,” “180 degrees Upper E” appear across the top of the map. TIM: If you are 77 degree lines to the west of the Prime Meridian, your longitudinal location would be 77 degrees west. An arrow is pointing from the vertical yellow line to a dotted, vertical red line. The red line is labeled “77 degrees Upper W.” TIM: Latitude lines run east-west. A series of lines running around the globe appear. TIM: You can remember which way they run by thinking of them as rungs on a ladder. Latitude, ladder. Zero degrees latitude runs along the equator. There are 90 degree lines to the north and south of the equator. An animation shows a globe. The labels “90 degrees Upper N,” “60 degrees Upper N,” “30 degrees Upper N,” “0 degrees” (text reads: equator), “30 degrees Upper S,” “60 degrees Upper S,” “90 degrees Upper S” appear down the right side of the globe. TIM: 90 degrees North is the North Pole, and 90 degrees South is the South Pole. The text “North Pole” appears. A line connects the text to the point labeled “90 degrees Upper N.” The text “South Pole” appears. A line connects the text to the point labeled “90 degrees Upper S.” MOBY: Beep? Electrical current is heard. TIM: Hey, let’s map something. If you are located at 38 degrees North of the equator, 77 degrees West of the Prime Meridian, you are said to be at 38 degrees North, 77 degrees West. An image shows a map on a grid. Across the top of the grid, the labels “120 degrees Upper W,” “60 degrees Upper W,” “0 degrees,” “60 degrees Upper E,” “120 degrees Upper E,” “180 degrees” are shown. Down the left side of the grid, the labels “90 degrees Upper N,” “60 degrees Upper N,” “30 degrees Upper N,” “0 degrees,” “30 degrees Upper S,” “60 degrees Upper S,” “90 degrees Upper S” are shown. A vertical, dotted line begins a little to the left of the label “60 degrees Upper W” and runs down the map. This line is labeled “77 degrees Upper W”. A horizontal, dotted line begins a little above of the label “30 degrees Upper N” and runs across the map. This line is labeled “38 degrees Upper N”. TIM: You write that like this. Text reads: 38 degrees Upper N, 77 degrees Upper W TIM: By the way, that’s just about the location of Washington, D.C., but not exactly. A point appears at the intersection of the two dotted lines. The point is labeled “38 degrees Upper N, 77 degrees Upper W” and “Washington Upper D. Upper C.” TIM: Because the Earth is so big, there are a lot of miles between each degree of latitude and longitude. A clang is heard. TIM: For more precise measurements, we use minutes and seconds. There are 60 minute lines between each degree of latitude and longitude. The precise coordinates for Washington, D.C. are 38 degrees, 53 minutes North and 77 degrees, 2 minutes west. An image shows a map on a grid. Across the top of the grid, the labels “77 degrees 40 minutes Upper W,” “77 degrees 30 minutes Upper W,” “77 degrees 20 minutes Upper W,” “77 degrees 10 minutes Upper W,” “77 degrees Upper W,” “76 degrees 50 minutes Upper W,” “76 degrees 40 minutes Upper W,” “76 degrees 30 minutes Upper W,” “76 degrees 20 minutes Upper W,” “76 degrees 10 minutes Upper W,” “76 degrees Upper W,” “75 degrees 50 minutes Upper W,” “75 degrees 40 minutes Upper W,” “75 degrees 30 minutes Upper W.” Down the left side of the grid, the labels “39 degrees 10 minutes Upper N,” “39 degrees Upper N,” “38 degrees 50 minutes Upper N,” “38 degrees 40 minutes Upper N,” “38 degrees 30 minutes Upper N,” “38 degrees 20 minutes Upper N,” “38 degrees 10 minutes Upper N,” “38 degrees Upper N,” “37 degrees 50 minutes Upper N.” A vertical, dotted line begins a little to the left of the label “77 degrees Upper W” and runs down the map. A horizontal, dotted line begins a little above of the label “38 degrees 50 minutes Upper N” and runs across the map. A point at the intersection of the two dotted lines is labeled “38 degrees 53 minutes Upper N, 77 degrees 2 minutes Upper W” and “Washington Upper D. Upper C.” TIM: To get even more precise, there are 60 second lines for each minute line! Coordinates of 38 degrees, 53 minutes, 22 seconds North and 77 degrees, 2 minutes, 41 seconds West would be written like this. The vertical and horizontal dotted lines are being highlighted yellow. The point at their intersection is labeled “38 degrees 53 minutes 22 seconds Upper N, 77 degrees 2 minutes 41 seconds Upper W” and “Washington Upper D. Upper C.” TIM: You could also just measure fractions of minutes with decimals, instead of seconds, like this. The label changes to read “38 degrees 53.314 minutes Upper N, 77 degrees 2.672 minutes Upper W” TIM: And there you have it, latitude and longitude. An image shows a sphere with six horizontals lines. An image shows a sphere with a series of lines running from the top point of the sphere to the bottom point of the sphere. TIM: You know, now that I think about it, even though you can’t see them, you can use a Upper G P S tracking device to figure out your coordinates. Upper G P S stands for Global Positioning System. So let’s see . . . We’re at 60 degrees, 5 minutes, 22 seconds North,159 degrees, 13 minutes,10 seconds west. An animation shows Tim holding up an electronic device. A red light is blinking on the screen. TIM: Hey, did you find those energy bars yet? Turning gears are heard. Two batteries drop down into the section of Moby’s stomach where the toilet paper and flashlight appeared. Moby holds up the batteries to show Tim. MOBY: Beep. Beep! TIM: Umm, that’s closer . . . Electrical current is heard. Moby is rocking from side to side. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts